<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>21 (A Stucky Duet) by Cat_184</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556524">21 (A Stucky Duet)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_184/pseuds/Cat_184'>Cat_184</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling In Love, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Song Parody, Stucky Week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:36:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_184/pseuds/Cat_184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers all see Peter performing Umbrella by Beyonce and to show team unity they all create their own music video. </p>
<p>This is Steven Grant Rogers on stage with James Buchanan Barnes performing<br/>21 by Mitch James</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>21 (A Stucky Duet)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok. So whenever this song comes on this is how I hear it. With both Steve and Bucky wishing they could go back to how they were before the war. I love this ship, they belong together and nobody can tell me otherwise. </p>
<p>Enjoy<br/>Cat<br/>🐈👍♥️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Steve</strong><br/>
I thought about the place tonight<br/>
Where we both used to drink<br/>
And I remember when a neighbour broke your window</p>
<p><strong>Bucky</strong><br/>
And when it used to rain<br/>
The water wore away the pain<br/>
And left a puddle on the floor under your table</p>
<p><strong>Bucky</strong><br/>
How ya been since the last time that I saw you?<br/>
'Cause I think about it often<br/>
And I miss you if I'm honest</p>
<p><strong>Steve</strong><br/>
Oh yeah, I think I'm doing fine, but I don't know<br/>
'Cause the nights can get so cold<br/>
And I'm always thinking back to when we were</p>
<p><strong>Steve</strong><br/>
Stealing bottles that we'd drink out in the street<br/>
<strong>Bucky</strong><br/>
Pulling smoke into our lungs<br/>
<strong>Both</strong><br/>
Who would have thought I'd be so lost at 23?<br/>
Oh lord, take me back to 21</p>
<p><strong>Bucky</strong><br/>
I know it's not that long, but it seems longer on my own<br/>
<strong>Both</strong><br/>
And I am missing home, more than you could know</p>
<p><strong>Steve</strong><br/>
And yeah, I bet that nothing's changed<br/>
The place will always stay the same<br/>
<strong>Bucky</strong><br/>
I wish that I could say the same 'bout me though<br/>
<strong>Both</strong><br/>
Do you remember us the same way that I do?<br/>
Do you think about it often?<br/>
'Cause it's all I seem to do</p>
<p><strong>Steve</strong><br/>
Yeah, I think I'm doing fine, but I don't know<br/>
<strong>Bucky</strong><br/>
'Cause the nights can get so cold</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Both</strong><br/>
And I'm always thinking back to when we were<br/>
Stealing bottles that we'd drink out in the street<br/>
Pulling smoke into our lungs<br/>
Who would have thought I'd be so lost at 23?<br/>
Oh lord, take me back to 21<br/>
Oh lord, take me back to 21</p>
<p><strong>Both</strong><br/>
Stealing bottles that we'd drink out in the street<br/>
Pulling smoke into our lungs<br/>
Who would have thought I'd be so lost at 23?<br/>
Oh lord, take me back to 21<br/>
Oh lord, take me back to 21<br/>
Oh lord, take me back to 21</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys I'm still alive. Just hit a road block on my other fic but I promise I will get back to it. I am dead set on completing it just bare with me updates may be slow on it.</p>
<p>😁👍🐈</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>